


oatmeal

by sournap



Series: oatmeal [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I wrote this in like an hour, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Slight Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sournap/pseuds/sournap
Summary: sapnap really doesn't like oatmeal too much, but he does love his boyfriend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: oatmeal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157771
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126





	oatmeal

“Dude,” Sapnap scowled. “Get your disgusting shit away from me.” 

Dream had sat down next to him- well, he sat down on the floor, his back resting against their couch. Sapnap, on the other hand, was sprawled across the couch luxuriously, his head hanging off of the end. He would’ve moved to make room, if it weren’t for the bowl Dream was holding. It was mid afternoon at this point, and both boys were lazily lounging around in the Floridan heat. The sun was beating down on the entire state, and their house wasn't an exception. 

“Oh yeah?” Dream said cockily. “Or what?” He moved a bit until he was next to Sapnap’s head, taking a spoon and sticking it in front of his face threateningly. 

Sapnap smacked a hand out, sending the spoon flying. And the oatmeal on it.

“Sapnap!” Dream exclaimed, setting his bowl down to go get it. The man on the couch howled.

“Good job, idiot,” he said with a laugh.

“I’m mourning,” Dream sighed solemnly. 

Sapnap rolled his eyes and stretched. He dropped his head back over the edge. “Good.” 

The blonde raised an eyebrow, placing his bowl down once more. “Why are you like this.” 

Before he could answer, Dream’s fingers ghosted on Sapnap’s chin, tilting his face closer, closer- He waited for the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips, but it didn’t come. Dream just held his face, staring. 

“What’re you looking at, creep…” Sapnap mumbled, his entire body on fire. 

His eyes were like pools of emerald- melted emerald, but Sapnap didn’t even know if emerald could be melted, or if it kept that color when melted. He was drowning, under long lashes that batted prettily and half-lidded eyes that kept a tight hold on him. He was screwed. 

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Dream said with a slight sigh, exhaling air.

“I… huh?” Sapnap said in a daze until realizing what he had just said. His brain was like mush, like the disgusting oatmeal the man continuously ate. Maybe he could offer his mush brain to Dream so he could eat it. Maybe he’d like that. “Fuck off,” he grumbled. “If you’re not gonna kiss me.” 

“If all you wanted was a kiss, you could’ve just said so,” Dream said. “You’re so grumpy today.” 

Sapnap huffed. “Are you gonna kiss me already?!” 

The blonde (although, with the light seeping in from the window, he looked more like a brunette) laughed, much to Sapnap’s annoyance. His cheeks warmed though, as Dream leaned in and pecked his lips. 

Sapnap leaned in, determined not to let it end so soon. His neck started hurting from the angle, but Dream’s lips felt so good against his own that he didn’t want to stop. Even after months of dating, and even more kisses exchanged, it still was as sweet as the very first time. 

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna kiss you again for the next week. Don’t wanna taste that disgusting shit.” 

Dream grinned. “I’ll kiss you anyways.” 

“No! Eugh!” Sapnap stuck his tongue out in mock disgust.

Dream chuckled, a low rumbling in his chest. “Now let me eat my breakfast.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of dreamnap related thoughts alright…. 
> 
> also, oatmeal sucks. you can fight me on that.
> 
> twitter is @sournap_


End file.
